Beca: The Middle Child
by Bechloeshipper
Summary: Prompt I got a while back from Tumblr, trigger warnings such as self harm. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'v had this prompt for awhile now and im not sure how good it is or where the story should go but lets see what you come up with (if you want to use it that is). Multi-chapter maybe Bechloe: Beca has always kept to herself and her music, she is the middle child of three, she has an older brother and a younger sister but beca was only born because she was a donor baby (saviour sibling) she was born to save here older brother from some disease. Her parents where content on only having one child.

Beca Mitchell was a nobody, sure she saved her older brother's life from a disease but you would never know that the way she's treated. Her older brother Daniel was the star football player and had just about every girl in school wanted him. Her younger sister, Samantha or Sam, was a straight A student and in all honors classes. Beca was the "freak" of the family being openly gay and that caused her to be the brunt of cruel jokes and crude comments. She didn't have any friends she could talk to about feeling so alone so she turned to the only thing she knew wouldn't let her down, music. It had saved her life more times than she can count, and she wanted to be the first gay DJ that this city has ever seen. She did pretty well in school getting B's and C's but all her parents talked about was how Sam got offered a full scholarship to one of the best colleges in the U.S. and Daniel got a sports scholarship, while she, got nothing. Her parents looked down on her because she couldn't live up to her siblings. She felt alone and trapped in her own house. Her only escape was music and Tumblr. On Tumblr she didn't have to be scared of being who she was and being judged for it. She had only a few followers but she talked to them like she knew them since birth. They helped her through everything the world threw at her. She constantly thanked them for getting her through another day and keeping the thoughts of self harm and doing things to her body that would hurt her.

One evening Beca got a question from an anon and it said "Hey…. I've seen you around school and I would like to tell you that you're pretty cute." Beca couldn't believe was she just read. "Are you kidding me right now or is this forreal?" It took a little more than five minutes for the anon to answer back "No I'm not kidding, and this is forreal, just… I'm afraid to walk up to you in school because you always look like you just want to fade away in the darkness." "Well I do because my brother and sister are the all-star team and I'm nobody." Another question, "You're not nobody Beca you're special and I hope to make you feel that way in any way I can." "Thank you, you've helped a lot tonight, you really have and I would like to get to know you." Beca watched as the number on her mail icon said 1 and clicked it way too fast to get her hopes up for a grey face with sunglasses and this could be a prank for all she knows. "I would like to get to know you as well, meet me after school? Behind the gym?" "Ummmm okay yea, just know that if this is a joke, it's not funny. I'm not saying that I know for sure it is, but I have my reservations." Almost immediately another question came through. "It's not, I promise, I wouldn't do that to you or anyone for that matter, it's just cruel." "Well thank you, yes I will meet you after school, and you know I'm gay right? I'm not gonna attack you like people at school say I will do to any girl because I am gay." Beca was hoping she wasn't scaring the anon away but then her email confirmed she had another question waiting. "Yes I do know that you're gay and I myself am bi but I do prefer girls to boys, so yes I know you're not going to attack me like those idiots say you are." "Okay thank you, and that's cool you're bi, I haven't had a lot of friends so thank you for wanting to be mine. It means a lot, it really does." Another question. "No problem Beca, I was always just too scared to confront you due to your appearance and how it would affect you if someone came and talked to you, but I do have to go now, good night and sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow." "I can understand that and yea it would catch me off guard a lot, but good night and sweet dreams to you too and I shall see you tomorrow behind the gym."

Beca looked at the time, it read 12:35AM and didn't realize she had been speaking to this person for over an hour and she couldn't remember the last time someone had talked to her for over 10 minutes. She smiled as she looked over the messages that were between her and this random person, who she thought was a girl by the way she wrote, and decided not to make a big deal of it. This girl just wanted to Beca's friend and that's it, Beca could handle that, right? "Don't get any ideas" she said to herself. "She just wants to be friends and that's it. Nothing more." Beca again reminded herself. She put her music on her laptop and got ready for bed. She let the cat out of her room to let it go eat and use the litter box and come right back into Beca's room to sleep. The family cat always preferred Beca and the others didn't know why. They simply thought that Beca had food in her room and was bribing the cat to stay with her since she had no friends in the first place. That was not the case though. The cat loved Beca the most because Beca seemed to understand it more than anybody, alone, and no friends. Beca always had a special connection with animals ever since she could remember, cats and dogs would just come to her and her sister would get mad because she wanted to play with all of them but Beca was playing with them all the time. By the time the cat got done with the litter box and eating it was 12:45AM and Beca needed to get some sleep for school. "Come on little one" she whispered to the cat as it made its way into Beca's room and jumped up on the bed waiting for Beca to join him. She got into bed and the cat crawled up onto Beca's stomach and curled up and fell asleep almost as fast as Beca did. "Night buddy" she said to the cat. She knew he wouldn't reply but still liked to say good night to him. And with that Beca fell asleep into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca awoke to her alarm on her phone and groaned as it was too early for her to be awake, but suddenly realized that last night with the anon wasn't a dream. She smiled to herself thinking 'wow, that wasn't a dream and now I have a chance to have a friend' She moved to get up but forgot about the cat on her stomach still asleep. "Comeon buddy, let mama up, you can sleep when I leave for school" The cat looked at her and went back to sleep still on the brunette's stomach. "I guess I'm gonna have to move you myself then huh?" She picked up the cat and sat him beside her and he tried to go back to Beca's mid-section. "Nope, as much as I want to I can't buddy, mama has to get ready for another fun day of school" Sarcasm dripping from the last part of the sentence. She wanted to look nice today for her meet-up after school so she went with a pair of black skinny jeans, a black yank top and a purple and black flannel button down shirt which she left unbuttoned. She wore her black lace-up boots to go with it and her hair down. She applied her make-up which consisted of basically eyeliner and powder foundation. She went downstairs to get some breakfast before the bus came to pick her and her siblings up. She settled on the regular cereal and apple juice she normally had each morning. She looked at her phone and she had just enough time to brush her teeth and head out the door. The bus got there right on time and she sat alone like she did everyday and put her headphones on to listen to her music.

The drive to school was about 20 mins away and she didn't mind it as long as she had her music with her. When she didn't, it was terrible and she would hear gossip and get the occasional "joke" of being openly gay which she didn't find it funny at all. So for today she made sure she had her headphones that way she could at least start her day on a good note. When the bus arrived at Barden High she groaned internally as reality hit her and she dreaded another day in hell. All she wanted to do was go play her music and let go. Be free of whatever strings of popularity high school held and just be herself without anybody judging her or yelling names at her or telling her she's going to Hell.

When Beca arrived at her locker, there was a note sticking out of one of the slots and she took it and read it and was surprised at what she read also. She thought it was another prank from her brother and his friends saying that if she liked girls, she should just change into a guy. But it wasn't anything close to that at all. She half smiled when she read the note. It read

**Beca,**

**I can't meet behind the gym today but I can meet you in the music room at the same time. Hope to see you there!**

**-Your anon**

"Lucky music is my last class, well played anon, well played" Beca said to herself as she went to her first hour class. English was horrible, the teacher was shorter than Beca and Beca was five foot two inches. She swore the teacher hated her, giving her lower grades than Beca had deserved. 'Oh well, at least I'm failing' she thought to herself. When the bell rang Beca got up as quick as she could, wanting to leave the creepy English teacher. She got to her locker and found another note. She smiled as she knew who wrote it because it was the same paper the first one was written on. Beca pulled out and read it.

**Beca,**

**Since we don't have tumblr at school, I figured I could do this and still be on anon :) By the way, you look really nice today, you should wear your hair down more often, and before you question everything about you, yes I think you're cute with your hair up too but with it down it frames your face just right and it looks more comfortable when you do wear it down. Sorry rambling, anyways you look real nice and cute today. See you after school!**

**-Your anon**

Beca still couldn't believe this was happening and she was so caught up in the note she didn't even notice that the second bell was about to ring. "Shit!" She said to herself, as she got her Biology book and ran towards the classroom. She barely made it into the classroom as the bell rung. She went to her seat and got out the two notes again. She read them over and over again not paying attention to the teacher speaking at all. The bell rang and Beca was drawn out of daydreaming and headed for gym class. Her least favorite class. She changed in the bathroom stalls instead of the locker room because girls would always look at her and make sure she didn't see anything. So she just decided it would be best to change in the stall. Also one time a girl noticed her scars on her upper thigh and said something that Beca never wants to hear again, she can't even bring herself to say it when she's thinking of the girl who said it. Beca came into the gym and sat in her usual spot and kept to herself. Today they were running the mile outside and Beca was glad that there were no partner activities today. She finished the mile in 10 mins and 45 seconds. Not bad for someone who doesn't run. She changed and went to lunch when the bell rang. Lunch was lonely all of the time, no one sat with her and people would usually throw their fries or fruit at her. It was torture but Beca knew better than to react or else she would be in trouble and not those who caused her to snap. She put her headphones on and drowned herself in her music until lunch was over. She went through the rest of the day thinking about the lovely anon that she was going meet at the end of the day. At last music class had started and Beca was eager to get it over with so she could meet this anon of hers. What she didn't know was that the anon had the same music class as Beca. So when the time came for the bell to ring signaling the end of the school day everybody but Beca left the room, even the teacher so Beca took this chance to go over to the piano and play a song she thought was fitting for her school experience.

_Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance  
Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears  
I awaken, and untangle you from me  
Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows, still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet  
You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
i will be rising from the ground  
go on and try to tear me down  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear, yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

Beca didn't even notice the other person walk in and sit down until she turned around, "Holy shit!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, you just sing so beautifully I just wanted to watch you" "Uhhhh thanks but it's no big deal it's quite simple to play, though Demi has a much better voice than I do" "Maybe, maybe not" "Why are here any-wait, are you my anon?" "I am" "Woah" "What?" "I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful like the one Chloe Beale to want to be my friend" "Well believe me, it's real and it's not a joke I promise. I just find you interesting and cute and adorable" "Ughh I'm a badass, not adorable" "Oh you so are adorable!" "Fine only _you_ get to call me that" "Deal" "So this is really happening? I'm not dreaming?" "Yes, it's really happening Beca and I've been wanting to be reality for quite some time now" "Really?" "Yes, really, like I said you're interesting and cute and adorable, what's not to like about you?" "A lot actually" "Like what?" "Ummm I kinda sorta self harm and you may think it's to get attention but-" "But it's not I know, I've been there and I have scars too Beca." "You do? Sorry that sounded rude" "No it's okay, I can talk about it now and not feel ashamed" "How?" "It took a lot self control and help from friends and family" "Yea well my doesn't give two shits about me" "I'm sure they do Beca" "Nope, they even forgot my birthday this year and last year" "Ohmigod… I'm so sorry" Chloe pulled Beca in for a tight hug. "It's fine, jus disappointing ya know?" "I can only imagine" "Hey I gotta do homework, you wanna meet up tomorrow?" "Of course I do, let me give you my number" "Oh okay, what is it?" "Hand me your phone" "Uhhh okay" "Awhhhh is that your cat?" "Yea he's my Babyboy I like to call him, he's literally my everything and I love him to death" "That's so cute!" "Badass remember?" "Uh huh little miss adorable" "Can I have my phone back before you go through all my pictures and call me adorable again?" Chloe giggled at Beca's attempt to be tough. "Sure, here ya go, text me anytime you want, you won't be a bother I promise." "Okay thank you, bye Chloe." "Bye Beca" Beca made her way out of the music room and to her locker. She got her stuff and put her music on and waited for the bus to get her.

Once on the bus, she pulled out her phone and went through her contacts until she came across the name Chloe put in for herself.

**Anon girl;)**

Beca chuckled to herself as she edited the name to

**Cute anon girl;)**

Once Beca arrived at home she went into her room and just laid down in bed for a couple of hours replaying the last hour over and over again. The cat jumped up on her bed and walked over to Beca and she said "Yea, this one's a keeper buddy I can feel it" __


	3. Chapter 3

"She only wants to hurt you" "She's not really going to be your friend" "She hates you because you're gay" "You're a disgrace to humanity" "I'm under your bed, your only friend is me and I make marks on you so no one likes you"

Beca sat in her bed staring at the razors in front of her, tears running down her face. She picked up a razor and held it above her wrist for a while debating whether or not to cut again. She had been clean for exactly 2 weeks and 4 days and she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. The voices in her head were getting louder and louder by the minute and she wasn't sure how long she would last. She looked at her phone and went to her contacts found Chloe's number and as a last hope she texted the red-head.

**Hey...**

**Hey, is this Beca?**

**Yea**

**You ok?**

**No... They're really loud tonight... **

**Oh honey, I'm on my way over to your house right now**

**You don't have to come over, I'm sure you have plans**

**I did, but you need someone and I want to be that someone**

**Really?**

**Yes Beca, this isn't some prank or a joke. I want to help you.**

**Okay... Thank you**

**Anytime sweetheart, I'm here.**

Beca got up and went to the door and she was immediately pulled into a tight hug from Chloe. Beca clung to Chloe like her life depended on it, which at the moment, it did. Chloe didn't let go until Beca pulled away first. "Thank you I really needed that" "I could tell and again anytime Beca" "Do you want to come in and stay for a while?" "Yes of course" "My room is the second on the right, I'm going to the bathroom to clean up, to be honest I've been crying for about 3 hours" "Beca, I told you, you can text or call anytime, you're not a bother to me at all, I promise" "Okay, just let me clean my face up and I'll be there" "Okay sweetheart take your time" Beca went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to help her calm down. "Just take it easy Mitchell, she's gonna help you with this and you will overcome this" Beca left the bathroom before the voices came and told her otherwise.

Chloe was sitting on Beca's bed when Beca came into her room. Beca sat beside Chloe and noticed that she had closed the tin that contained the razors and put it on the floor as if they would trigger her as well and Chloe couldn't have that happen. Not when Beca needed her and not when she has been 3 months clean. "They still tease me" Chloe said and she was holding back tears. "Hey hey it's okay" Beca now being the comforter. "If you want you can spend the night and we can be like eachother's rock, only if you want" Beca offered. "That would be great Beca, thank you. God I feel so stupid, I came here to comfort you and I'm the one in tears" "No no no it's okay, from the looks of this, we both need this. Not just one of us, but both of us together need the other one" "Yea I think you're right" Chloe sniffed. Beca held out her arms for Chloe, "C'mere hun" Chloe moved over to Beca and gratefully accepted the embrace and Beca rubbed circles on Chloe's back assuring her it would be alright.

After a while of just sitting there and hugging, Beca decided to get ready for bed. "You can wear something of mine if you want" "Thank you" "No problem" Both girls got dressed for bed and got into Beca's bed. "Oh wait, the cat" Beca said as she got up and went to the door and the cat was sitting there waiting for Beca. "Comeon buddy" and the cat entered the room, jumped up onto the bed and froze as he saw Chloe. "Buddy this is Chloe, she's a friend of mine, be nice" Beca said as she petted him. "What's his name?" "He mostly responds to buddy or baby from me but his name is Simba" "Like in The Lion King?" "Yes, like Lion King" "That's adorable" "He is, I'm badass member?" "Of course you are, now c'mere" Beca got into bed and then Simba walked up on Beca and then looked at her and Chloe and decided to sleep between them. "That's not gonna work buddy" "Why not?" Chloe asked. "Because I wanna cuddle" "Beca Mitchell, a badass, yet a cuddler?" "Yes, now shush so I can cuddle you" Chloe giggled. "Okay ms badass" And with that Beca scooted over to Chloe and wrapped her arms around the red-head's stomach and nuzzled her face into Chloe's neck. Chloe hummed and wrapped her arms around Beca's shoulders and placed a kiss on the smaller girl's forehead. "Goodnight Beca" "Night Chlo" Chloe smiled at the nickname Beca gave her and gave her another kiss on the forehead. Beca kissed Chloe's neck in return, a small chaste kiss. Chloe again hummed and started to play with Beca's hair. "You know if you keep playing with my hair like that, I will most likely fall asleep and/or fall in love with you" "Oh you will?" "Yes, not even going to deny it" "Good" "Good to what?" "Falling in love with me" "Why is that good?" "I can take care of you and you can take care of me" "Okay, I'm all for it" "Really?" "Yea, I mean you're like the perfect person for me, you get what I'm going through like really get it and you dropped everything to come over to my house and comfort me when we just met today" "Well you and I need this, someone who understands what we're going through and to comfort and be comforted and this right here, you and me like this, in this position, speaks volumes about what you and I both need in a relationship" "Yes I agree." "Good" "So are we dating now? Cus I wana think we are when we're not and that will get in trouble and when I'm trouble, my mind and the voices won't shut up and they get louder and louder and-" Beca was cut off by Chloe kissing her on the lips. Beca was shocked at first but she melted into the kiss after a second and kissed the red-head back. Chloe pulled away and looked at Beca who still had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "That answer your question?" "Yea" Beca said with a goofy grin platered onto her face. "Good, now go to sleep beautiful" Chloe said as she kissed Beca again, this time a short and sweet kiss. "Night Chlo" Beca said as she snuggled back into Chloe's arms and neck. 'Yea this is going to be a good thing, a good thing indeed' Beca thought as she drifted off to sleep. 'God this is crazy! What have I gotten myself into? I mean yea I like her like a lot but omg I just talked to her for the first time today! She's not running, she's not hiding, she's opening up to you Chloe. Take it and stay with her through it all.' Chloe's mind was on overdrive and Beca could feel it in her stiffness. "I'm not going to run away Chlo, you showed me what a true friend is like and I am not going to lose that by running away from you, but you gotta promise me that you're in this for the long hall okay?" "I am, and thank you." "Anytime, now let's get some sleep alright?" "Alright sweetie" "Night buddy" Simba moved a littlle and Chloe giggled. "Night Simba" She said before pulling Beca close and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I've been away for awhile, had a lot of family shit to deal with and still dealing with it, I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter!

When Beca's alarm went off the next morning, she groaned and rolled to turn it off but realized that there was someone on top of her. She smiled knowing exactly who it was. 'Chloe' Beca thought and slid from underneath the red-head to turn the alarm off. Beca got out of bed completely and leaned in to Chloe who was still sleeping and kissed her forehead"Good morning beautiful" Beca said as Chloe slowly opened her eyes. "Mornin gorgeous" Chloe said, her voice lower than normal as she was just waking up. Just then Daniel burst into Beca's room yelling "Hey ugly faggot, where's my football gear?" Beca answered "I don't know, why are you asking me?" "Because every time something goes missing, you have it." "That is not true and you know it." Beca said through clenched teeth. "Whatever dyke, by the way, you have the chores this week" "Again? What about Sam or you doing them?" "We actually have lives and friends and don't need to bribe the cat to be our only friend that's why dumbass" Chloe couldn't take anymore and spoke up from the bed where she still was. "Shut the fuck up asshole, don't talk her like that" Daniel was shocked to see Chloe in Beca's room. "Did you miss my room? It's only one room away I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to sleep here with that thing" "She is not a thing, she's a beautiful and talented young woman and she's my girlfriend so no I didn't miss your room at all. I was quite comfortable in here with Beca and Simba. And by the way, she doesn't need to bribe the cat for friendship. She's amazing with animals and music and if you could just open your goddamn mind and see that she is this amazing and talented person then you're the dumbass" Chloe was now standing right in front of Daniel with her fists clenched at her sides ready to punch him in the face. Beca just stood there shocked that the girl she just met yesterday(well not yesterday but actually talking and expressing feelings) was saying all these things she's never heard before from anyone other than her Tumblr friends and it felt wonderful for Beca to hear them that she started to cry silent tears of joy as Chloe sttod up for her and wasn't ashamed of her or their new status as a couple. "I'm sorry you're what? You, Chloe Beale, one of the hottest girls at school, is that dyke's girlfriend?" "First off you prick, her name is Beca, second off, yes she is and I'm proud of her" "Chloe Beale is a dyke!" Daniel shouted and Chloe could not take anymore of the asshole and punched him right in the nose. "MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled again and fell to the floor with his hands on his nose. Beca could see blood and she got terrified. Chloe leaned in to Daniel's ear and said"Don't you ever, and I mean ever make fun of your sister again or you will get more of what I just gave you. Understand?" All Daniel could do was nod his head yes and Chloe got up and went to Beca. Noticing the tears running down her cheeks Chloe hurried to Beca as fast as possible and cupped her face with her hands wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Beca, I'm sorry he just made me so angry talking to you and about you like that" "It's not that Chloe" "What is it sweetie?" "Noone has ever stood up for me before, said those kind words and... and jus noticed me." "Of course I notice you babe, you're my girlfriend, I kinda have to." "If you don't want to be my girlfriend you don't have to-" Chloe cut Beca off by a kiss that both girls melted into. "Answer your question" Chloe asked when she pulled away from the kiss. Beca smiled"Yea" "Good" Chloe said as she leaned in for another kiss.

After getting ready for school, eating breakfast, and finally getting on the bus, Chloe and Beca sat next to each other in Beca's usual seat and held hands. Chloe had her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca rested her head ontop of Chloe's. They were both listening to Beca's ipod and just enjoying spending time together. Chloe pulled out her phone and checked her facebook. "What's going on in the facebook world today?" Beca asked as she leaned in her chin now on Chloe's shoulder. "Oh nothing, same shit different day, drama everywhere." Beca pulled out her phone and checked her facebook as well. She didn't have nearly as many friends as Chloe but she did have people she liked to keep in contact with and she was already friends with Chloe. That much she knew, but what she didn't know or even expect was a relationship request to confirm that she was in a relationship with Chloe. "Chlo, you sure about this? I mean I don't want to ruin your popularity or anything like that." "Beca, I'm with you and I want it to be known that I'm off the market for a very very very long time" Beca smiled and accepted the change in relationship status. It read

**Beca Mitchell is in a relationship with Chloe Beale**

Chloe took Beca's hands in her own and laced their fingers together bringing Beca's arms to wrap around the red-head as she turned around and was leaning into the open space that Beca created with her legs. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's stomach and gave her cheek a quick kiss. Chloe giggled and brought her hands up to run her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca closed her eyes and smiled and Chloe leaned up even more with her face and kissed Beca. Beca immediately kissed Chloe back and both smiled through the kiss now. They were interrupted when the bus came to a stop arriving at school. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand once more and laced their fingers together again. "You sure?" Beca asked not wanting to ruin any of Chloe's reputation at Barden High. "Yes, absolutely" Chloe said with a wide grin on her face. Beca and Chloe walked off the bus hand in hand and got a lot of stares and whispers about them but Chloe didn't seem to care and as long as Chloe didn't care, neither did Beca.


End file.
